The number of row address signals necessary on a memory interface such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) interface has been significantly increasing. This is due to use of higher density memories, rank multiplication, and smaller page size of memory devices, for example. A need has arisen to reduce the number of memory interface signals as much as possible.